Wrath of Model V
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Sequel to Dance with the Devil. Aerith is still at large, two haywire biometals are freely wandering the earth, and Aile is struggling with personal doubts. How can this get any worse? Master Albert is putting his plan into action.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrath of Model V**

**Me: Hello everyone! This is the story to which "Dance with the Devil" is the prologue. Aerith, do the disclaimer.**

**Aerith: No.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Aerith: Why? What the hell do you mean WHY? For one thing, you were keeping me in your CLOSET! For another thing, you haven't let me out for DAYS!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer or you will never get revenge. -_-**

**Aerith: (sulks) Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Megaman ZX, she just owns me, Maria, and the plot.**

**Chapter 1: New Recruit**

"You can't be serious!" Vent shouted. Prairie looked upset, Aile looked peeved, and any one Guardian wandering by had to wonder what the heck was going on.

"There's no need to get so upset, Vent." Fleuve said, trying to calm the boy. "I assure you, she's completely tame."

"Yes, but for how long? Using that...abomination!" Vent wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice still simmered with anger. "We risked everything trying to lock that damn thing away again! Now you want us to not only overlook the theft, but train the one responsible?"

The reason Vent was so upset was simple. A few months ago, they had been asked to investigate Area M for the second time. This time, they found a doorway that lead to Area N. During their exploration, they found some kind of ghost data of a crimson reploid. It had almost killed them both, but they destroyed it. That was when Aile found Model O. The biometal had proved to be much more trouble than it was worth, as far as they were concerned. It was like a parasite; half the time it tried to suppress Vent or Aile's consciousness. It's power was off the charts and trying to control it was like trying to stop a tsunami or a thunderstorm. Multiplied by ten.

After many failed attempts at controlling it, Vent and Aile finally drew the line when they accidentally leveled a nearby city. Model O had been locked away, supposedly someplace safe.

But it had been stolen, and now it was in the hands of a girl a few years younger than themselves. Needless to say, they were quite angry when they found out.

"Don't make assumptions! You should know better than that." Prairie snapped. Both kids winced at her sudden outburst. Prairie didn't get angry very often, but when she did whoever she was yelling at would suddenly remember their place. "She is a perfectly nice girl. She came to us because she knows how dangerous the biometal is, and she wants to keep it from doing unnecessary damage."

Aile gripped the edge of the table she was leaning against. "Prairie, I'm not worried about the girl. I'm worried about the damage she might cause!"

"Aile... yes, she might cause damage. But it would be worth it if she learned to control Model O." Prairie said matter-o-factly.

"Not even we could control THAT monster." Vent muttered. "Then again... maybe this girl is stronger than us."

"Maybe." Aile didn't sound very convinced. For some reason, she seemed more annoyed about this then Vent was. Prairie made a mental note to question her about it later.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

In the airport, Maria Light was pacing nervously back and forth, pushing her silver hair out of her face. If anyone got a good look at her midnight blue eyes, they would know right away that she was both nervous and stressed. Who could blame her? After getting caught up in a violent shootout that resulted in her becoming the chosen one of a haywire biometal, who wouldn't be anxious?

"What if they don't like me? What if I'm not smart enough, or strong enough?" She worried to herself. "Oh Neo, if only they hadn't kept you at work. We both could have been assessed..."

They had sent her brother out on a mission and he was running late. It irked her that he was being sent out as a soldier before they had a chance to learn how to control the power that they had stumbled across. Why would they only send her for special training? Her brother was still a loose canon, and he was on a burn notice mission. She promised herself that if anything went seriously wrong, she knew who to lay the blame on.

Maria checked her watch again. Five minutes. They would be here soon...all her misgivings came back to her, and she started pacing again. Was she hero material? She seriously doubted it. The last time she had transformed, she had almost destroyed her city. What if she wimped out? What if...?

She sighed. The worrying was getting her nowhere, but she couldn't help it. How could she possibly impress the Guardians? She was just a high school girl. She wasn't anything close to a heroine. Her feet were starting to hurt from walking back and forth.

Model O was vibrating in her hand; she knew enough to know that it did that whenever it sensed a powerful opponent nearby. Maria paused, blinked and looked around. The airport seemed to be normal. People walked around, trying to find where their plane was docking.

Just as she turned, Maria saw someone. They were standing at the other end of the hallway, cloaked in a dark, tattered trench coat. Cold ruby-colored eyes stared back at her. The vibs Maria was getting from her were anger, confusion, and hostility.

"Maria Light?" The sound of her name made her spin around. Prairie looked at her with concern.

"Yes, that's me." Maria answered, looking over her shoulder. Whoever it was had left.

"Is something wrong?" Prairie asked.

"It's nothing." Maria said, relaxing. "Just thought I saw someone."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Aerith Adilane watched from a distance as Maria and Prairie left. Something inside her growled at the sight of her old friend.

She wasn't very surprised that Maria and Neo had become chosen ones. In fact, she had almost expected it. They always seemed to have this air of power about them. Neo could dominate any room he walked into, and a glare from Maria would make anyone stammer. She wondered if either of them knew that she was still alive.

_**I doubt it. **_Model V answered, in response to her unasked question. **_Albert would have covered up his scheme by claiming that you had died._**

Aerith's scowl became more pronounced. There were some advantages to being presumed dead, but the knowledge that her best friends in the world thought she was dead angered her to no end. There was another reason for her to murder any Model W user as slowly and painfully as possible.

Her fingers twitched slightly. She looked around the airport. A few people gave her funny looks, but no one payed her any mind, as if she were a sleeping tiger that no one wanted to risk waking. And that was fine. She wasn't here to cause chaos anyway...

Finally, she located her target. A group of men were chatting outside their airship. A few of them held briefcases. They looked like normal businessmen, but Aerith knew better. They were monsters in business suits. Freaks who used feral machines to accomplish murderous goals. People who made people like her, and then had the BRASS IRON BALLS TO FEEL SCARED ABOUT IT! She wanted to run at them and rip and tear, but it wouldn't do her well in the middle of a crowded airport. She needed to get them alone, whether in a group, or one by one. Someplace where no one would hear them scream...

Aerith walked right up to one, shoulder rammed him, and continued walking. As expected, they started following her. No doubt to try and chew her out, or to threaten her, or to tell her she'd just made the biggest mistake in her miserable life. They had no idea what they were dealing with. Aerith felt a crazy smirk cross her face, and stifled it. Plenty of time for that later. It was time to go hunting.

The first thing she did was turn left at an old alley. No one there but a single drunk. Sometimes, Aerith was glad that some parts of the town had been left un-renovated and still had old chrome and, in some places, brick. The shattering effect would be very, very pleasing.

"Hey! Hey, young lady! We're talking to you!" Aerith slowly and deliberately came to a stop, before turning around. The men had come. Idiots. She gave them an innocent look, as if she couldn't _possibly _do them any harm. "Why'd you push me? Huh?"

Aerith tipped her head to one side, still pretending she had no idea what they were going on about. And now, time to start the crazy. She breathed in, like she was about to speak, and then...

_I don't know what you're talking about._

Her lips were sealed, her jaw was shut, and her throat hadn't even twitched. The men jumped, looking around everywhere.

"This isn't funny, lady..."

_Lady? B-But I'm only fourteen! _Aerith grinned inwardly, watching them turn in frantic little circles trying to find out where her voice was coming from. _I'm not a lady, I'm a girl. Right? 'Cuz you only become a lady when you hit twenty, right?_

"How the hell are you doing that?"

_What do you mean? Doing what? _Hum. It wasn't taking these guys long to crack. Ah, the joys of screwing around with the paranoid mind.

_Or could it be? Could the guilt of your endless greed be catching up? Are you all going insane? Insane like ME? _Now, Aerith allowed herself to smile openly. A wide, crazy smile, a look that you often saw on Prometheus's face. She had a hunch that, wherever Prometheus was, if it had a monitor linked to her, he was probably watching and grinning her grin. _After all, if you're going to be killed, you'd probably want your killer to be just as batsh*t insane as you, Prometheus._

"Oh, oh my- you're... you're that artificial chosen brat! The one who got away from the labs!" One man gasped.

_The fact you knew anything that happened in the labs is a shock. You parasites. You worked for a man who's boots you weren't even worthy of licking, and you knew what he was doing? You're fools. No, fools aren't so stupid. No human or Reploid could be this stupid. No animal could be this stupid! NO MAVERICK COULD BE THIS STUPID! ONLY A ROCK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA COULD BE THIS STUPID! YOU FOOLS ARE ON PAR WITH A ****ING ROCK!_

The heat burned through her every limb. Aerith held Model V in both hands, in front of her chest. Her eyes flashed twice. _MEGAMERGE! _Her arms snapped out and she transformed into Megaman Model V. Her armor looked remarkably like Vile's except black instead of purple. Her T-shaped visor was red. Long, catlike extended from her fingers. Her lips curled back in an insane smile, revealing fangs. A huge cannon rested comfortably on her shoulder.

The fools hadn't even brought their guns. Bullets sprayed the alleyway as Aerith picked them off one by one. She slashed the leader's face and threw him against the brick wall, killing him instantly. The next man got his skull broken by a falling I-beam. The next two were killed by bullets, and the last one bled to death.

Aerith paused and de-transformed, looking around the alley. The drunk was scared stiff, and simply stared at her instead of calling for help. Aerith spun around. She laughed weirdly before walking out onto the streets and disappearing into the mob of people.

**End Chapter**

**Well, that was interesting. Again, this is post ZX but pre ZX Advent. I will stick to the canon ZX Advent plotline, however there will be some changes. However, stuff with happen before we reach that point! **

**Aerith: Right...now R&R or I'll nom your soul.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrath of Model V**

**Me: Phew. Here we are, the next chapter is up!**

**Aerith: (muttering under her breath)**

**Me: What is it this time, Aerith?**

**Aerith: where the hell are the Model W units? Tell me so I can smash them!**

**Me: Impatient much? I have to wonder why I'm using the antagonist as a muse...I do not own Megaman ZX or Megaman ZX Advent. **

**Chapter 2: Training**

**Maria's P.O.V**

"Be careful!" Aile yelled. I winced at her tone before glancing at the rocks I had pulverized. There was a huge gaping hole in the mountainside, and I was to blame for it.

"Sorry." I said, lowing my buster. The weapon burned under my fingers. It felt as if I were handing rocks fresh out of a volcanic eruption. This _thing _charged up so much energy so easily I never knew how strong a blast would come out of it. It could be moderate, or it could be strong enough to blow a hole through several airships. At once.

Aile walked up next to me, looking cross. "Look;" she said in barely concealed exasperation, "unless you've got a damn good reason to, don't use the charge attack!"

I turned the gun over in my hand. "I was just trying to see how long I needed to hold the trigger down." I protested.

My mentor sighed and shook her head. I'm getting the distinct feeling that she either doesn't want to train me or wants to smash my biometal into little tiny pieces. It was probably a combination of both. I just wish I could do this right, so she would have a little more faith in me.

Megamerging had hurt. In fact, maintaining my form hurt. The energy flowing through me was raw and hot, surging through my veins and threatening to tear me apart. But that wasn't the worst part, no. The worst part was the instincts.

Rage burned inside her. There was a fierce urge to rip and tear and burn, to topple very building in sight and smash all opposition into the ground. I wanted to be the top, the most feared being ever. No one would dare stand in her way if she showed them what she could do. The images of a burning wasteland appeared in her mind from time to time. I had done that...I had. Her gaze flicked towards Aile, who was still looking at her with disapproval...annoyance. Maria felt rage surge up inside her. _**How dare she look at me as if I were an idiot?**_

Aile's eyes widened, as if she had seen the change come over me. My world went red, and I couldn't see what was happening.

**%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%**

I had no idea how long I had stayed like that, but eventually my vision faded to black. I felt someone shaking me.

"...ria! Maria!" The voice got louder until I finally woke up. Aile was kneeling next to me, concern in her eyes. "Maria, is that you?" She asked.

"Y-Yes. I think this is me..." God, I was exhausted! "W-What happened?"

"Model O tried to posses you." Aile answered, offering me a water bottle. I thanked her and drank. "For a moment, I thought you were going to rampage, but..."

"But what?" I paled. "Oh no...I didn't try to hurt you, did I?"

"Yes and no." Aile replied. For the first time, I noticed that I wasn't transformed. "Model O did try to attack me, but it didn't have total control over you. It's attacks were awkward and not well aimed, so I could avoid them."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "That's good..." My phone started ringing. Aile pulled me to my feet and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sis?"

That took me by surprise. "Neo? Why-"

"No time." My brother replied briskly, his tone dead serious. "Maria, Aerith's alive."

"_**WHAT?**_" I cried. I remembered Aerith from a long time ago, just before we had lost our mother to the raids. According to the official reports, Aerith had died along with her sister when mavericks had gotten into her house. Her body had never been found. She had been alive all this time?

"It's...not good." Neo sounded as if he were searching for a good way to tell me this. "She...I think she isn't well."

"Isn't well?" My stomach turned over. I had a sick feeling that I knew where this was going.

"... … She wouldn't come back with me. She-" He paused momentarily, as if he didn't want to think about it. "She said something about needing vengeance. That isn't the worst part either." There was another short pause. "I can't keep talking, sorry sis. I know your with the Guardians. You _have _to tell them about her-" Abruptly, Neo cut the connection.

I stood there, slowly lowering my phone from my hear. Aile looked alarmed by my expression. "What's wrong?"

"Everything."

**Somewhere else**

Vent looked around him. He had never been a fan of mavericks, but the carnage here sickened him. There was blood everywhere, and the grotesque bodies of dead mavericks were piled at the stairs, along the wall, and in the dumpster. It was something straight out of Friday the 13th.

A trail of blood lead him up the stairs and into the old building. The door was broken and dangling at an awkward angle, suspended by a single hinge. He pushed it open and stepped inside.

There were more corpses inside, but that wasn't what caught his attention. A girl was sitting in the middle of the room, curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth. Every now and then, a slight, nervous giggle escaped her lips.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" The girl sprang to her feet at the sound of Vent's question. A pair of bright, paranoid red eyes looked at him wildly, as if he had just caught her doing something very wrong.

_GO AWAY! _A voice shouted. Vent blinked and looked around. The girl hadn't spoken, so where had the voice come from? There wasn't anyone else in the room... _LEAVE ME ALONE! _She jumped up and ran towards the stairwell.

"Hey!" Vent took off after her. The girl looked scrawny, but she was fast. She tore down the stairs and vanished into the darkness of the basement.

_STOP FOLLOWING ME! _The voice came back, shouting. Vent froze, and started looking for the source. Was it the girl? It didn't sound as if it were coming from the direction of the basement though; it seemed to be resonating inside his head.

"_**Vent? Are you okay?" **_Model X asked in concern.

"No." Vent muttered. "I keep hearing this voice..."

"_**I hear it too." **_Model Z said grimly. **_"That girl is projecting her thoughts with a biometal." _**

"That's not good. But... which biometal is she using? I mean, the eight biometals that we know exist don't have telepathy built in." Vent spoke as he continued down the stairs, more cautiously this time. He didn't know what he was dealing with.

"_**I don't recognize the frequency." **_Model X said worriedly. **_"But something about it seems familiar and hostile."_**

"Well, whoever she is, we need to find out what she's doing here, surrounded by brutally murdered mavericks." Vent said. He reached the bottom of the stairwell and walked into the basement. There was a faint light coming from the window at the other end, but apart from that it was completely dark.

Vent slowed to a stop in the middle of the room. "Hello?" He yelled. A moment later, the sound of footsteps got his attention. The girl had circled around and was making a mad dash for the stairs. He whirled, and chased after her. Just as he got close, the girl put on a burst of speed. Vent's hand grasped her shoulder for an instant, and then everything went to hell.

The girl _freaked_. She spun around and punched Vent across the face. A swift kick knocked him to the floor, hard. Vent hit his head, and by the time he could think straight again, she was long gone.

"Overreaction much?" He muttered, standing up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his hands. There was some blood on them. "What...?"

"_**It was the girl." **_Model X said in concern. **_"Her hands were covered in blood."_**

**End Chapter**

**I'm feeling sorry for Aile and Vent right now. They have to take care of a Chosen One who can barely control her powers while searching for a mentally unwell artifical chosen one who's going on a killing streak.**

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrath of Model V**

**Me: Okay! Okay! I'm here, Aerith, d*mmit! Call off the plot bunnies!**

**Aerith: (smirks and waves off a bunch of black bunnies) _You're the one who made it hard._**

**Me: (evil glare that would make Lucifer tremble in his boots) Okay, I'm back ahead of schedual due to reasons of plot bunnies! Thank you to all those kind enough to leave a review the last two chapters! You warm my heart!**

**Aerith: (takes a step backwards) _Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Megaman ZX._**

**Chapter 3: Silent Witness**

***With Aerith***

Rapid footsteps broke the silence as she stumbled through the eerie dark forest. She ran as if the hounds of hell were after her, looking wildly over her shoulder ever other moment. Only when she was sure that she was not being pursued did she calm down.

Aerith's breath was harsh as she slowed to a walk, nearly tripping over a root as she sat down heavily. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, soaked from her long run. _Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! _She raged at herself. What was the matter with her! Staying in the city after killing those mavericks! And the boy who had found her...had he guessed it? Had he seen her face? Would they be able to identify her later? How would she keep low profile then? They would be hunting for her as if she were some kind of _maverick! _

Maybe she should have killed the boy, Vent. It wouldn't have been too hard; the softheated fool hadn't even transformed. A powerful strike to the neck would have been the end of him, and in that dark, lonely basement there was no one there to witness it. But something had made her hesitate; the same thing that convinced her to run instead of attack whenever someone happened to stumble across her. Was it pity? Aerith frowned. Pity wasn't a good thing to dwell on, it would only make her pause when what she needed to do was strike. Model V had drilled that into her after she had first used his powers. Did this mean she had retained her moral conscious? She had been quite sure that her conscience had fled, along with her sanity, during the raid that took her little sister's life.

That started another train of thought, one that lead back to the most horrible thing that ever had, and ever would, occur to her.

Poor, poor Ariana. A wrenching feeling tore at Aerith's heart. Clutching her heaving chest, the redhead broke down into rough, tearless sobs. It had been...how long ago? Ten years from yesterday? She had never understood. Why her? Why her cheerful, innocent sister? How could any devil be so cruel? Ariana's face shone in the elder sister's mind, that bright, cheerful smile that lit up the world around her. She wouldn't even hurt a spider, or a wasp even if it had stung her. Ariana had always comforted her, and held her back from doing things she would regret. Never reacting in anger...she would just give her aggressor a sad, tearful face and run to Aerith, who had always been nearby. She never pulled punches, and always fled from anger. How could anyone have bared it, seeing her lying there, her lifeblood draining onto the floor? Gone...gone forever...Aerith's body shook with the force of her sobs, shivers wracking her small, lean form.

How could they? Hatred replaced her sorrow, sending bolts of energy through her tired limbs. She hated them all. Her uncle, for letting this happen, for not taking their family out of town when they had the chance. The Guardians, for being so damn tardy, for not getting there when they were needed the most, for taking their little sweet time. Albert, for being the sick twisted b*st*rd he was. Prometheus and Pandora, for _daring _to strike her sister and mother. Most of all, she hated herself, for being powerless, for not being able to save them, for not being able to drive the mavericks away.

She hated them all, her desire for vengeance burning hotter than the bonfires of hell. Aerith would get revenge if she had to come back as an undead abomination to exact it. She would rip their beating hearts out of their chests and crush them in her hand, all justice and 'goodness' be damned. If she died, she would haunt them until insanity rendered them immobile. If they crippled her, she would find a way to kill them anyway. If they tried to brainwash her, so help her she would slit their stomached and feed their insides to the vultures! She had sworn by any god or devil listening that they would pay for their mistake, their final mistake, in blood!

Aerith's fists clenched, as if picturing murdering them. No one was going to stand in her way. No one. And no one was going to get there first! She had lost a lot to these _men_, she would not be denied her revenge.

Standing up, Aerith checked her radar. Luck seemed to be on her side; she had located a group of mavericks in the military district on the other side of the forest. Bloodlust roared through her veins, snapping her out of the paused state she had been in. Transforming on the spot, she hurtled through the forest and out to the east side.

The base wasn't that well-known; it's main use had been to mass-manufacture weapons during wartime. The mavericks had taken it over and were probably creating more of their kind there. _Breeding like cockroaches, _Aerith thought heatedly. _Someone better stomp them out before they take up permanent residence._

The only problem with Model V was it was not designed for sneak attacks. To be frank, there is nothing subtle about a anti-tank missile through your back window. The sirens were going off the minute Aerith blasted her way through the side wall. Elevators opened on both ends of the hall, and foot-soldier mavericks poured in.

Aerith's shoulder gun whirred to life, and she tore a bloody line through the force on the right. The force on the left opened fire on her, hoping that they could simply swarm and overwhelm her with sheer numbers. There was no strategy in their attack, it was simple brute force. In retrospect, however, Aerith was a force to be reckoned with through the same tactic.

The black-armored chosen one jumped and grabbed onto one of the lights, balancing against the wall. Bullets shot past the place she had been standing seconds before, nailing mavericks on the other side. Aerith threw a bomb in both directions and hit the floor. Searing heat filled the air, and parts showered everywhere while the floor shook beneath her.

Having grown the ability to stomach excessive gore, Aerith didn't throw up at the carnage as she shot down the hallway and into the elevator. The floor below her was where the manufacturing took place; the elevator took her down quickly.

The room was large and spacious, with various machines creating more and more mavericks. They weren't even bothering with the Cyber-elf, they were just forging as many mindless machines as humanly possible at the rate they were going.

Aerith scattered bombs across the room, but as she moved to detonate them, an idea popped into her head. She sauntered past the machines, killing resistance before stepping into the control room.

The leaders were cowering behind a desk, not even trying to give their troops commands against the attacker. They looked at her as if she was a demon come straight from hell. "What are you?" One of the men got enough courage to speak up, only to squeak like a mouse and hide behind a companion the minute those words were out of his mouth.

… Aerith didn't reply for a few solid seconds. _I suppose you can say I'm Frankenstein's Monster. _She answered. After getting the usual screams that always came out of her victims due to her use of telepathy, she added _and I'm looking for my creator._

She slit their throats, detonated the bombs, and left the building in flames. Her blood red eyes turned to the sky, insanity dancing in them. _You'd best watch your back, Albert..._

**End Chapter**

**Okay, you probably know by now that Aerith is crazy, and don't want me to go on and on about it...but it is HER story, considering the title is Wrath of Model _V. _I don't necessarily agree or disagree with anything that's going on in her head-I'm showing you her character. Show, don't tell, right? **

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrath of Model V**

**Writer's Block: I LOVE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE OF ME! NEVER!**

**Aerith: (blasts Writer's Block to pieces)**

**Me: (crawls out from under the bed) Thank you...I think...**

**Aeirth: (swings the gun in my direction) _Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Megaman ZX, now GET WRITING!_**

**Me: Squeak!**

**Chapter 4: Raids**

**Maria's POV**

"That sounds like her all right." Vent said, rubbing the back of his neck after I finished describing Aerith to him.

"This is crazy." Aile muttered, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "If she's had a biometal, why haven't we heard about her before now? Where was she during the Game of Destiny? Judging by the scale of that attack, she knows nothing of subtly."

"She was reported dead in the raids." I explained. "I don't know why, though. Somehow she survived."

"If there isn't any record of her being alive, chances are she survived on her own." Vent bit his lip after he said this. The notion of having to survive on my own from four years old made me shudder inside. That sounded horrible. "Might explain why she's a nut."

"Insane? Are you sure?" His sister asked.

"Aile, when I saw her she was curled up, rocking back and forth and laughing for no reason. The way she killed her victims would make you sick if you had seen it. I'm willing to bet she's insane." Vent's tone was stiff.

"How are we going to find her?" I asked, breaking the tension in the air. "You said you couldn't pick up a signal."

"Her biometal uses a jamming signal at all times. We can't get a lock." Vent was frustrated, I could hear it in his voice.

"I'll find her." I said suddenly, my mind growing sharp as I realized what I wanted to do. "Just tell me where she was last."

**With Aerith**

The ground crunched under Aerith's boots, a regular, irritating sound. It was late autumn, going into winter. She hated this weather, it was always too cold for her taste. It was a constant reminder that her world was dead and cold. Not that she minded; she couldn't care until her job was done.

When she looked at the buildings around her, she grimaced.

Redlight districts were loud, sleazy and obnoxious, but they were the perfect cover. There were so many mavericks here that it would be a long time before anyone picked her face out of the crowd. They had practically created this places; everything was cheap and it was easy for renegades like herself to disappear into the crowd. Aerith slid silently from bar to bar, pretending to watch the shows so she could snag free drinks and snacks.

Gulping down her water, Aerith watched the dance on stage with distaste. The women were all dancing inappropriately. _I'd rather get dunked in acid than get so desperate that I'd resort to relying on male hormones to get me food. _She thought in disgust. _Like I'd give Albert the satisfaction of knowing I've stooped that low... _

Only one of the waitresses questioned her age. All the others just shrugged it off. Minors were common around these places; orphans looking for a job-any job-so they could buy themselves some food. Aerith shrugged her shoulders. It was a gesture she had made millions of times, meaning she didn't know or just didn't care.

Two people entered the bar behind her. Aerith glanced over her shoulder to see two familiar figures walk into a back room. Frowning, Aerith jumped up and followed them, leaning against the door while trying to overhear what was going on inside.

"...I already told you I won't help." One voice said.

"You want the same thing I want." A second, hated voice reached Aerith's ears like sonar. What the hell was Master Albert doing here? "Why do you bother resisting me? You're making things needlessly difficult."

Controlling her desire to kick the door down and blow the man's head off, Aerith bit her cheek and kept listening. "We've hit an impasse. Therefore, I cannot help you."

The redhead peered through a crack in the wooden door. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar head of hair. _It's couldn't be!_

"_**It is." **_Model V's voice rang through her mind with the force of a gong, chasing away all other thoughts. **_"Now what are you waiting for?" _**Aerith dropped several bombs in front of the door and stepped back.

She heard Prometheus swear inside before they went off. Pandemonium ensued as people ran every which way trying to get out of the building. Prometheus tore free of the rubble, and his eyes widened when he saw her. "You!"

Aerith's face took on a characteristic savage smirk. _**"Never thought you'd see me again, did you?" **_Prometheus growled and attacked. Explosions rocked the building, and screaming rang in Aerith's ears as the spectators fled the scene.

In the middle of fire and crumbling buildings, Aerith felt a bolt of energy run through her. She wouldn't let him get away this time.

**End Chapter**

**Both this chapter and the next one are due for a rewrite once I get my brain to work again. Sorry for any lameness in this chapter.**

**Review please! It's the only way I'll know how to get the quality back up! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wrath of Model V**

**Me: (hanging over computer with frightening intensity)**

**Aerith: _...Are you okay?_**

**Me: I'm raising the bar.**

**Aerith: _….You are freaking me out. I am the one who can kill on a whim, and YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT. Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Megaman ZX or Advent._**

**Chapter 5: Explosions for Breakfast**

**Location Unknown**

The room was dark. The sound of the plane's engine had lulled him into a dreamless sleep hours before. Silence reigned onboard; no one had anything to say to each other. It was a grim atmosphere, and the only one he had ever known.

The aide opened the door and gazed inside. He shivered a bit. The boy slept as if he were in a coffin, hands across his chest and lying face up. Silver hair splayed over his crimson red jacket. The boy's skin was alarmingly pale in the dim light; anyone would think he didn't get outside enough. If not for the sound of his regular breathing, you'd think he was dead.

"Mister Neo?" He called quietly. The boy's emotionless midnight-blue eyes opened, and flicked towards the open door. "We've located her."

Neo remained silent for a few seconds, gazing distantly at the ceiling. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." The boy muttered. He sat up and picked up the eerie crimson device that had been sitting next to his bed. "Aerith..."

**Elsewhere**

Prometheus cursed. Aerith had gotten a lot stronger since they had last crossed paths. Considering that her armor wasn't built for agility and more for brute force, the fact that she could keep up with him was NOT a good sign. _Once again, Albert's stupidity is to blame for this. _The grim reaper reploid thought angrily. _He just HAD to go and build another biometal based off a mercenary who never followed ANYONE'S orders. That, and he didn't kill her when she was still a child, yet clearly was a threat!_

Machine-gun fire brought him out of his thoughts. A truck was heaved straight up on its back wheels and toppled over towards him. He jumped backwards, only to get caught in an explosion right behind him.

Aerith's dead eyes met his when he regained his footing. It was actually kind of creepy. Her expression was void of everything except cold determination. The only person Prometheus had ever seen with that face on was Pandora. Her red irises burned into him. Hateful. Accusing.

He knew exactly why, too. And he would be DAMNED if this little child killed him.

_Like I had a choice about it! _He was tempted to shout. One word out of line, and he'd be dead-Albert had made that abundantly clear. And Prometheus hadn't come this far to screw up now.

"Okay, I've had it up to here with this world-hating innocent monster act." Prometheus spat. "There isn't a chance in hell you win, Chosen brat, so why don't you do yourself a favor and point that gun at your own head?"

_I can't win? _Aerith laugh was scornful, cold. _Watch me, sonofaglitch. _She lunged.

Prometheus parried, but her strike sent shivers down his arm. _Okay, so she has some muscle. Idiot Alberrt... I'm going to be killed by a teenager with mental problems. Story of my life. _Prometheus struck on his own, and Aerith parried a strike that would have removed her head, sending his scythe straight down into the ground. Prometheus created a skull gun behind her head, but Aerith ducked before the bullet hit her. The energy hit Prometheus full in the face, but the grim reaper winced it off. That was nothing compared to what Aerith's claws could do.

Aerith grinned. The smile made Prometheus chuckle. "Just like looking in a mirror. You're as ****ed up as I am!" He laughed. This didn't surprise him in the least. After all, all the chosen ones were screwed up in their own way. All except those goodie two shoes Aile and Vent, and that government pawn Neo. Although he wasn't exactly in great mental shape, _either._

Prometheus was laughing so hard, he actually allowed Aerith's left claw to enter his body, missing his core by a millimeter. Aerith blinked, shocked, as Prometheus used her arm as a tug-of-war, pulling her closer, and attempted to remove her head from her shoulders.

Aerith thought fast. She bent her knee and another grenade came out. Prometheus did a double-take. "You wouldn't-" Yes she would.

The following explosion almost knocked him unconscious. Staggering, Prometheus looked for his opponent. Aerith's armor was signed cracked in places, she was disoriented for a long moment. When she regained her composure, something unexpected happened.

The ground shook. Crimson liquid leaked into a nearby street. And a menacing aura filled the air.

Aerith shot upright, her movement conveying her surprise. Prometheus, on the other hand, resisted the urge to scream at his luck today.

_The model O chosen ones. Both of them. _

Maria stepped into the burning, ruined building, her power burning at her fingertips. She was not surprised to see Neo. Call it twin telepathy, but she knew that he had been looking for their friend as well. She was surprised, however, to see Prometheus here. What was the feared Grim Reaper doing in a Redlight District? He had no reason to be here unless he was either looking for something, or his boss had told him to go there. Neither explanation made sense to her, but considering this maverick's track record, that was probably to be expected.

Prometheus glowered. At these odds, he was in serious danger. Knowing what the full power of Model O in the hands of an untrained civilian could do, on top of the damage Aerith had already given him...he couldn't risk it.

Giving the girl a glare, Prometheus stood up. "You haven't won yet." He said irritably. "But I will say good for you." There was a glow, and he vanished-transported away.

Maria swore. Next time, she should drop the dramatic entrance and just go for the throat. And what the hell did he mean, _good for you? _

Aerith stayed where she was. With her helmet, there was no way to guess her reaction to seeing her.

"You're alive." I said, not knowing what else to say.

_Oh yeah, I'm alive. _Aerith replied flatly. Her voice bounced off the walls of my mind, startling me. _After what they did, did you think I would just lie down and die?_

"Aerith-" I started, but she shook her head violently.

_No, Maria. I won't...what's the phrase? Come Quietly, I believe? Well, no. I'm not going to turn myself into the government so they can use me as they see fit. _Neo flinched visibly. Aerith didn't notice._ Quite frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I'd rather be doing than someone's dirty work. Something has happened that can't go unpunished._

Aerith kicked her boots together, her rocket-boosters kicked into effect, and she was gone. At the same time, Neo's communicator started ringing.

My brother sighed. "What is it, General?"

**Elsewhere**

This was really not General Will Jackson's day.

The forces on the right flank were getting royally owned, despite reassurances that this would be a regular mission. The left flank wasn't doing much better, as an opposing airstrike had appeared right the %&^$ out of no where and was raining plasma from the sky. This sure as hell hadn't been on the mission description. It wasn't exactly tourist country around here, but Will certainly hadn't been expecting this kind of turnout...

Maverick packs; that's what they were referred to as. Recently, mavericks had been banding together in astronomical numbers under the command of a single boss to attack and dismantle any defensive force in their path. And for once they actually seemed to have a target, rather than attacking at random. The idea that mavericks were acting under leaders now wasn't a pleasant one, and the fact that they kept going around mass-murdering people was just putting more pressure on Will to deal with them.

"Damn it Master Albert, vagueness doesn't help at a time like this." He scowled at the thought of his boss. Lately, he seemed to be a little off, at least behavior-wise. It was getting harder and harder for his army to function effectively because they were constantly getting split up to deal with smaller threats in smaller areas. It would be nice if he knew why Albert wanted him to do this, but the Sage refused to explain in detail.

If the situation got critical, he was going to have to rely on the LAST person he wanted to right now. A secret weapon wouldn't remain secret if he revealed himself to the world in a way no one would forget, which was pretty much guaranteed to happen since the boy didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'subtle'.

"General, we're lost connection with the ground forces." His aide said. Will banged his head on his desk.

"Damn it all." The general let out a noise of frustration. "Get him over here. I'll deal with this until he gets himself in gear."

"Yes sir." The aide disappeared down the hall.

Will turned on his intercom and contacted his agents. "Status report." He commanded. There was a faint crackle before the response came. It was less than pleasant-they were losing ground as he spoke, mostly due to a lack of reinforcements.

"Sir, we could really use a miracle right now!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Will took hisphone from his returning aide and dialed the kid's number. It rang once before Neo answered.

"What's the situation?" He asked in a toneless voice.

"Maverick Pack. This one's been giving me grief." The general said. _Understatement of the century. _"We need it gone, pronto. Are you up to it, Neo?"

"Of course." There was a click as Neo closed his phone. Will shut his own. "Put our transerver on standby."

The general shook his head. "This is probably going to cost a lot."

Neo stepped out of the transever, fully merged and looking at his boss expectantly. "Send me down." He said. That toneless voice he always used around here was starting to remind Will of Model P's chosen one...

**Amid the fighting**

Neo landed and met his opposition head on. A swarm of mindless drones. Not an unusual sight. After all these years, he was getting used to it. At least out here, he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone. There was just a field full of punching bags in front of him.

He let out his breath, almost relieved that the stress of containing his biometal would be lifted...just for a little. And then he let his vision run red.

The mavericks didn't know what hit them. There was a flash of red and violet, and suddenly a raging monster was among them. Anyone who got a look at his face was frozen with fear. There was no semblance of human emotion in that face. There was only a primal longing for destruction and bloodshed.

A lone howl split the air, ringing over the sounds of his enemies screams. Anyone who knew anything of the deviant Model O was based off would have gotten a chilling sense of Deja Vu.

Pandora watched her forces get decimated without blinking, her expression unreadable. _Isn't this familiar?_

Like a double image, Neo jerked his head up towards her. His face twisted into an enraged grimace. Blood surged around him from the bodies of the dead. They looked exactly the same-him and that monster.

This was the first time Pandora had seen a chosen one tap into his angry side without her being able to somehow twist it in their favor. She smiled. This would be exciting.

She caught the first blow with her bare hand, and managed to throw the blade backwards. Her hand burned with pain where the blade had cut and torn her skin, but it was worth it to see the...boy's face twist with confusion for a few seconds.

Pandora ducked under the next attack, and kicked Neo in the stomach. He barely flinched, and pressed the end of his gun against her face, fully changed. The Witch managed to throw up a veil of ice to save herself from having her head blasted off. The pure heat coming from him was almost overwhelming. Was Prometheus SURE he was not an elemental type?

Pandora bashed Neo with her melting shield. Albert wanted to know just how much beating the Light Twins could take before they actually started taking damage. Neo growled and turned his head to the right before giving her a long, painful wound to think about. The blade whipped across her chest, but it didn't kill her.

Pandora didn't scream, although she really, REALLY wanted to.

"_Pandora, come back." _Albert ordered over the communicator. _"You'll die like that."_

_And I'm no use to you dead, _Pandora thought bitterly. She dodged another blow from Neo and transported out.

**End Chapter**

**Horray for longer chapters! And I'm glad I got Prometheus and Pandora's voices in along with Aerith's, Maria's, and Neo's. Even though Prometheus is the game's resident psycho for hire, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him when I found out how Albert was controlling him and his sister. In fact, I feel sorry for _everyone. _Except Albert, who can rot in the underworld and suffer a fate that would get him onto the "and I must scream" page on Tvtropes.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrath of Model V**

**Me: Hello, I'm back!**

**Aerith: _Don't give me that look...what are you planning, Moon?_**

**Me: A bunch of things. Just be patient-it'll all unfold before you.**

**Aerith: _Ha ha ha. Patience is not my specialty, and you know that._**

**Me: Hey, try to blow me up again and I'll lock you in 'the' closet. Celestial Moonlight Blade does not own Megaman ZX or ZX Advent.**

**Chapter 6: Something Strange**

**With Aerith**

The lock snapped between her armored fingers. Aerith kicked the door down and walked inside. _Great, another waste of time. _She thought to herself. _I'm starting to lose it. _

_**I'm more interested in what HE was doing there. **_Model V's voice was somewhat of a comfort, breaking the suffocating silence of the world around her. **_He claimed they had a 'conflict of interests'. Maybe he didn't feel like splitting the world fifty-fifty._**

_What did he plan to combat Model W with? _Aerith asked, almost rhetorically. _Unless he has another doomsday weapon enclosed somewhere..._

"Are you looking for something?"

Aerith spun around. A boy, seventeen with dark green hair stood a few feet behind her. His eye color was so dark it was practically black. A dark cloak obscured most of his body, but from what she could gather he didn't get outside a lot, but didn't have the spare time to get fat. Something about him screamed 'delinquent'. _How did I not sense him coming? When the hell did he get there?_

"_**Who are you?" **_She demanded. The boy blinked.

"Interesting." He said mildly. "I don't recall there being a biometal with the capability to put your words in the heads of others. Your biometal was manufactured by someone other than Ciel, wasn't it? My name is Boreas."

"_**How...how did you know?" **_Aerith asked, taken by surprise.

"I know a lot of things." Boreas shrugged as if that weren't the least bit important. "Besides, they used a similar experiment on me." He turned up his left palm. There was a weird series of spirals carved into his hand. "They just didn't bother making a biometal counterpart-they just took me and winged it."

Aerith looked blankly at him. _**"Why are you telling me this?" **_

"I just don't feel like playing someone else's game." Boreas replied. "Don't you?"

Aerith uttered a short, bitter laugh. _**"How'd you guess? There's no other reason I'm not some brain dead lackey right now. What's your angle?"**_

"I've been called a vulture before." Boreas turned and walked over to a nearby window. "I don't think the term applies. I do what I do to get more power. As it is...as a 'unmodified' person, I have little chance against big-shots like Prometheus and his master. In return for 'favors' I can get the necessary changes."

Aerith blinked. And suddenly images appeared in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Albert turned around, one eyebrow raised. "Brave words, Boreas. Do you know what I could do to you?"_

"_You know what I say is true." Boreas shrugged, and dropped a boy on the floor. His hair was lighter green. _

_Albert smiled a bit. "You're going to sell him out to me?"_

_Boreas looked bored. "If you're truly a king-." He dropped four Biometals on the floor. "Delegate."_

_End Flashback_

"_**YOU stole the four Biometals from the Guardians?" **_Aerith asked, incredulous. **_"Why did you do something to benefit him?"_**

"Only a select few look outside the box, Megaman Vile. You're one of them." Boreas replied. "I just needed leverage."

"_**..."**_

"There are two kinds of people in the world-those who have power and those who don't. I want my land back. What do you want?"

"_**Revenge." **_Aerith put all her hatred of her tormenters into that single word. **_"What's it to you?"_**

Boreas's expression never changed from a cool monotone. "Albert created an eighth biometal. There were three legendary heroes of old...one sacrificed his body, the second was found but vanished many years ago, and the third is barely remembered. It's somewhat based on the third." He turned to leave. "It may turn out to be useful to my end."

"_**I don't take orders." **_

Boreas waved a hand. "Just something to think about." And then he left.

Aerith stared after him. _**I wonder if experimentation has muddled his brain. **_Model V growled. The redhead considered that for a moment.

"_Look in the mirror. You're just as messed up as me!" _Prometheus's words from yesterday came back to her.

_That I don't doubt at all. Let's find out more about this eighth biometal. I don't like surprises._

She turned around and walked down the hall, thinking more clearly than usual. This boy had a strange effect on the mind, and she didn't like that at all.

**End Chapter.**

**Okay, I promise I'm not going to stray TOO far from canon, but Boreas is another important character. He actually kind of creeps me out...not as much as Aerith, but still...you'll understand why later. As for the 'experimentation' done on him, that will also become clear when the mystery guy Albert was talking to is revealed.**

**Please leave a review! I can't get better if I don't get reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrath of Model V**

**Aerith: _I've been waiting. Never keep a girl waiting._**

**Me: (dodges machine-gun fire) Yeah yeah, I'm here. (bars her in the closet) You know, I'm starting to wonder if I should switch you with Maria for the author's note! **

**Aerith: _You wouldn't dare. _**

**Me: I do not own Megaman ZX!**

**Chapter 7: Nightmares and Crime**

**Maria's POV**

I sat up straight, my hand banging the wall as I came out of my nightmare. The red flashes in my vision died out a moment later. The ever-present madness of Model O was beginning to invade my sleep in another attempt to steal my body.

"Ugh." I rubbed my eyes. "This is just what I need." I got up and left my room.

It was almost kind of creepy how quiet the base was at night. The wind howled around the windows. I put my hand against the wall, not quite able to see where I was going. My footsteps echoed down the hallway.

The wind seemed to pick up a bit, if only for a moment. I paused, mid-step. _Did I imagine that? _A moment went by. Nothing. I kept walking.

Shadows shifted on the wall. _I sooo did not imagine that!_ I raised my hands in front of my face. _I'm not alone._ I realized. A shadows blurred, and began to move, heading down the hall towards the front of the base. I grimaced, and followed.

The door to Aile's room creaked open.

"Aile! GET UP!" I shouted, transforming. In the flash, the assassin jerked around, startled.

"ANN?" The robo-tone was unmistakeable. I had just met Siarnaq.

"Damn, you're pretty confident to try to kill us in our own house-" I was cut off when a boot connected with my jaw. I dropped to the ground, several daggers hitting me in the shoulder. Grimacing, I tore them out, my blood splashing the ground as the wound closed.

I was blessing my quick recovery ability when three giant shuriken bounced violently off the walls, almost taking my hand off.

Aile appeared a moment later. "-the hell?" She yelled, seeing me kick Siarnaq back hard enough to send him skidding across the hallway.

"Good to see your okay." I said. "Looks like my nightmares are good for something." I fired several blasts down the hall.

"Who is that?" Aile was instantly awake.

"Eh?" I canceled my transformation, for a familiar burning pain pierced my head. "That's Model P. Three bucks says someone payed him to kill us."

"Five bucks says he's doing this for free!" Aile responded, transforming and following him down the hall.

"You're on." I said grimly, following a few steps behind.

A moment later, Aile walked out of the transporter room cursing.

"He got away?" I guessed.

"he got away." Aile seethed, kicking the door closed. The other guardians were getting up, staring at the aftermath and wondering what had just happened.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"We've got another attack on a government post."

"Visuals, please?"

Prairie cringed when the images she requested appeared on screen. "Yes, that's Aerith. Is this where she was last seen?"

"Yes. She was headed northwest."

"Is there any sort of pattern in her attacks?" Aile asked. Vent was hanging over the rails, cursing to himself. I felt bad for him; last night his sister had almost been assassinated in her sleep, and now another psychopathic Megaman was slipping out of their hands. Again.

Prairie looked over the data again. "...she's mostly been attacking Legion agencies, most of which had seen maverick action over the last ten years."

"Ten years?" I repeated. "That's when the maverick raids were in full swing. She's a survivor. Maybe she's going after the people who were involved with Serpent."

"Perhaps." Prairie answered. In one image, the word '**vengeance**' had been painted on the wall with blood. I shivered.

"Should we go after her now?" I asked.

"Wait until we get a clearer signal."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

I wandered through the wasteland Aerith had run into. My hands were burning. Absent-mindedly I rubbed the Omega symbol that was burned onto the back of my hands. Fire and blood.

It was never going to go away, was it?

Aerith wrenched a dagger out of a dead maverick's head when I found her. _**"Hi Maria."**_

"..." I closed my eyes. "Why do you do this to yourself, Aerith? What's so important that you have to become a killing machine?"

Aerith's sarcastic, cold laugh burned my ears, although it was not spoken aloud. "_**I think you know the answer to that, Maria. It haunts your dreams at night.**_"

"..."

"_**..."**_

"...I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be bathed in the blood of my enemies. I don't want to mindlessly kill everything that looks at me cross-eyed. I just want to find the source and _make it stop._"

**End Chapter**

**I can only assume this isn't going to end well. How long is Maria going to hold herself to that statement? **

**Aerith: R&R or I'll nom your soul.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wrath of Model V**

**Me: Hello. I'm back! **

**Aerith: (Hits me with a hammer)**

**Me: GAH! What was that for?**

**Aerith:_ You taking off and leaving me here with this idiot!_**

**Ryou: (Hiding) Get the crazy lady away from me!**

**Me: Ryou-oh for the love of-get out of the author's note! I do not own Megaman ZX or Advent!**

**Chapter 8: If you want Blood**

**Maria's POV**

"_...I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be bathed in the blood of my enemies. I don't want to mindlessly kill everything that looks at me cross-eyed. I just want to find the source and make it stop."_

I felt the pain of Model O's intruding consciousness a moment after I had said this. It stabbed my head like a needle, blood staining my vision.

Aerith took a step backwards, watching me warily. I pressed my fingers against the side of my head. Model O snarled at me. _"Let's get to the killing already! I wanna kill!"_ Like some sort of demented twelve-year-old at a shopping center. With a bazooka. Inside my head.

How am I going to get out of this with my sanity intact again?

My body began to burn, as though I had just been dunked in burning water. My vision went red, and Omega's image, standing over the corpses of his victims, grinned madly at me behind my closed eyelids. _"Guess you didn't hear me. Let's get to the killing already. This time, I'm not asking. They tried to get rid of me over and over. I want...I want to see HIM. Let. Me. Out." _

I clutched my hair, my body burning.

"_What are you waiting for?" _Aerith asked. _"Aren't you going to try to drag me back?" _

My teeth sank into my lip. Wasn't she right, to some degree? We were all getting lead around and taunted by some sick guy who murdered for kicks. Why shouldn't I go crazy and kill him and his accomplices, like Aerith? Then again, if he murdered for kicks, who was to say I wouldn't be giving him what he wanted?

"_Hello, pretty girl? Still in there? That flimsy cheerleader brain drying up from lack of energy drinks? I said, are you going to drag me back?"_ Aerith demanded, her voice slightly hysterical; clearly her mind was going. There was a gunshot, and a line of agony slashed across my cheek. Aerith had actually shot me.

"_Let me out!" _My biometal's voice was getting louder and louder. _"Let me out! I have someone I need to kill! Someone who doesn't deserve to live! LET ME OUT!" _

I screamed something illegible, and then everything around me was red. _"Aw, hell yeah!"_ Model O cheered. I opened my eyes, and for a brief second, Aerith's insane face had a priceless deer-in-headlights look on it. Not entirely sure what I looked like, but it was probably good.

Aerith blocked my first blow. To be fair, I was using my hand. I moved back, and took a swing at her. I moved as if I was half-asleep and Aerith parried with her gauntlet. My right hand went to my saber, and then Model O took full control.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Aile saw Maria's energy signal spike and groaned. "Just what I needed." She muttered, worried. "I knew this was a bad idea. Maria, hold on..."

"To what? Her hat? Good idea!" If she hadn't heard the taunt, Aile might have lost her head, in every sense of the word. She ducked just in time for Prometheus' scythe to sail over her head, slicing off her ponytail.

Aile spun on her heels and faced the grim reaper reploid, eyes wide. She hadn't seen Prometheus since she had fought him before going to fight Serpent. And that had been one of two times she had seen him-the other being just after he had killed Giro. Automatically, Aile moved to transform. She finished materializing her saber just before Prometheus' next strike, which bit into her shoulder a few seconds before she stopped it.

Prometheus smirked. "I figured. You two like to pretend you're zen and all that. But you can't get rid of your hatred for me."

"Shut up." Aile snarled.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%%&

**Maria's POV**

Suddenly, I wondered something, admits Model O's insanity. Why was I fighting Aerith? She wasn't my enemy; Model W was. What was I doing?

Model O snarled in fury as my consciousness regained strength. "_What are you doing? I almost have her!" _

"My body is not a puppet you can use as you damn well please." I responded through my teeth. My words echoed and stretched around me. "Aerith is crazy. But...she's still my friend."

"_You're kidding! She's shooting at you with, like, three different miniguns!"_

"She's scared." I replied pointedly. "Let go, Model O. Let GO."

I forced myself to open my eyes.

The burning pain receded, and my vision cleared. I stared across the ground at Aerith, who was seriously injured.

Aerith coughed, shivering, and gave me a fearful look. She then turned and began to run. Instinctively, I gave chase. She'd die like this.

She didn't have to chase her for long. Aerith collapsed about a minute later from blood loss. Wearily, I slid my arms under her and activated my personal transporter. Hopefully, Fleuve wouldn't object to treating her if she was heavily restrained.

As I poured my E-Tank over her worst wounds, an explosion caught my attention. I looked in the direction the smoke was coming from.

"Prometheus?" I wondered. Then I saw someone else. "Uh-oh...Aile!"

**End Chapter**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this took a while, I've been...incapacitated for a while. (glares at thee tons of homework and a tied-up Valentine Morgenstern) Anyway, I'll be updating Time Warp next, so feel free to tune into that as well!**

**Review please! It helps me get better!**


End file.
